


[WIP] Alola? I Barely Even Know Her

by dragonwhisker



Category: Ben Saint - Fandom, Mumkey Jones - Fandom, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwhisker/pseuds/dragonwhisker
Summary: An extremely poorly written fanfiction about Ben Saint and Mumkey Jones as they attempt to take over the region of Alola and discover that love is only a Pokemon battle away.None of the characters are mine and all rights to this ridiculous idea go to Ben Saint and Mumkey Jones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Saint's Pokemon Sun Nuzlocke: https://youtu.be/PRAGX71vs2g
> 
> Mumkey Jones' Pokemon Moon Nuzlocke: https://youtu.be/x9zWXxpwaPo

Skies were grey and the deck of Professor Kukui's boat was coated reddish hue from the blood of battle. The fight was vicious. Six versus six, Mumkey Jones versus Ben Saint.  
Overcome with the weight of defeat, Kahuna nominee Ben Saint had collapsed to the ground with the fading Lieutenant Goose in hand.  
“No! Goose!” he cried in pain. “You're so young! You can't leave me now!”  
Mumkey stood and watched the tragic scene play out before her, almost with pity. Almost. She wanted this and she wasn't about to pretend otherwise. Subconsciously she took a step forward. Ben's head shot up and choking back tears he began to yell.  
“Don't you say a fucking word! You did this!”  
“Ben... I-”  
She stopped. She saw the tears streaming down his face and onto Goose's broken wings. Her stomach churned. 'What are these feelings? Is this guilt?' she thought to herself. 'No.. It can't be.'  
Shaking herself free of her thoughts, Mumkey regained herself and continued forward to Ben's hunched body. She stretched out her hand and forced a smile in an attempt to comfort him.  
“See Ben, Pokemon aren't all that bad. We can stop this this nonsensical fighting. Pokemon don't need to die like this, we can take over the world together. What do you say?”  
Slapping her hand away and without a glance the boy began spoke.  
“You think I want your pity? You know what this means? This means war. You're going to pay for this with your own blood.”  
Mumkey didn't know how to respond. The tone of his voice shook her. It was cold and emotionless.  
Ben stood up, Goose clutched tightly with one hand as he violently pushed Mumkey away with the other, walking past her toward the edge of the vessel.

As they approached shore the skies slowly cleared. Sunlight beamed down and tropical birds sung the song of a new day. Mumkey, who had sat down inside, continued to watch Ben. He hadn't moved since their battle. She wanted to know what was going through his mind but Mumkey knew she wouldn't get an answer if she asked so she continued to reflect on what transpired after their battle. Thinking about Ben's cold voice and the way he pushed her aside made her heart race with the force of a Tauros. Mumkey didn't regret killing Goose, it had to be done. But Ben's new demeanor made her feel.. something. What she felt, she wasn't sure. It was something new, something that made her temperature rise just looking at him. She could no longer see him as the boy he once was. The boy who had traveled Unova, accruing girlfriends and partaking in petty terrorism. He was now a man with a goal, with determination. 

While Mumkey sat inside, Ben stared across the sea. Conflicted with anger, sadness and denial he held Goose for what felt like hours. He already had a reason for his crusade, but now he had another goal; to destroy Mumkey Jones. Just thinking about that disgusting Pokemon sympathiser filled him with rage. All Pokemon must die, and so too must those who view them as more than tools to be used and then put down, even if they are cute. 'Cute?!' he shook his head. What was he thinking? That girl killed his Lieutenant. In another life he might have respected such visceral Pokemon killing but this was a hindrance to his cause and for that he was unable to forgive her. He was already set back from day one. Just thinking about the past few days made the passionate flame that was his hatred burn brighter. From the women at the hairstylist who conspired against him to give him a ridiculous haircut, to the death of Chin at the hands of Captain Illima. He couldn't forget the deaths of Russel and Beth either. This had become much more than a simple eradication of Pokemon, it had become something more personal.

The island of Akala began to appear in the distance. Ben heard the voice of Kukui from the other end of the boat.  
“There she is! Akala!”  
'At last,' he thought. 'I can finally put this tragedy behind me and achieve my new goal of killing Mumkey Jones.'  
As they pulled closer to the dock Mumkey and Ben stood as far apart from each other as possible, sharing nothing more than schoolyard glances. But it was futile. Kakui addressed both of them simultaneously and it took everything in them not to jump off the boat and swim their way to shore.  
“You two sure look tired, are you guys okay?”  
“Yeah, I'm good,” the two replied in unison.  
Blood rushed to their faces as they realised what had happened, quickly diverting their gaze away from Kakui as he laughed.  
“Well, we're just a few minutes off from the island. So prepare your stuff and we'll dock shortly.”

 

Waves crashed against the docks of Heahea City. The bustling of crowds could be heard in the distance. Children playing with Pokemon, adults doing adult things. Ben stood firm at the end of the dock alongside his Pokemon, saluting in respect of departed Lieutenant Goose as Mumkey watched him perform the ceremonial farewell from the road. She was planning to depart immediately but her curiosity got the better of her. Something about Ben's aura kept bringing her thoughts back to him. Seeing his skin under the warm glow of sunlight made her hair stand on end. It wasn't until Velasquez nudged his pink nose against her hand that Mumkey was pulled from her daze.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. We should be going shouldn't we?”  
Velasques clapped his flippers in response.  
“I guess we'll find Kukui and see where he reckons we should head off to then.”

Saint relaxed his body and looked at the faces of his surviving Pokemon. Each and every one of them reminded him of his encounter with Mumkey. The sad and broken looks of defeat. The brunt of Goose's early departure was beginning to set in and it was a struggle for him to find the right words to say. Dante, who had been scouting the area at Ben's request, landed by his feet and began pecking his ankle gently.  
“I'm fine Lance Corporal Dante. We did what we could, I appreciate your concern however.”  
Dante chirped quietly before picking itself back up and landing on to Ben's shoulder.  
“Listen up, team. We've faced many hardships and this is only the start of our journey. Those of you who consider yourselves too unfit for battle shall either improve of be sent to the Box. We have a long road ahead of us and if we're too grind that monkey ass motherfucker Mumkey to dust I can only have the best soldiers at my disposal. I've had many girlfriends in my time and I have beat every single one of their Pokemon into the ground, and I will not let another beautiful girl destroy my chances of conquering this entire region and liberating it's people from the shackles of Pokemon fraternisation.”


End file.
